


Friends with Benefits

by BeatriceTheGolden, strawberricreme



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricreme/pseuds/strawberricreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew goes over to his girlfriends's house. Little does he know she has something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

Canada smiled as he knocked on the door in front of him. In his hands was abucket of ice cream he had just bought at a local store. It had been ages since he’d last seen Cuba and he was excited. They had been together for a little over a year and he loved visiting her, her home was nice and warm, unlike his home which, considering it was winter, was covered in cold snow. Cuba opened the door, excited to see her “special friend”.

“Oh, Matthew! It’s been quit some time! Why don’t you come inside and sit?” She took the ice cream and placed it on the kitchen table. Canada nodded, stepping inside, glad to see she was no longer mistaking him for America.

“How have you been Cuba?” he asked, blushing a bit, hesitating on whether or not he should hug Cuba. God he was so shy, he hated it he hoped he get over it when he was around his girlfriend.

“I’ve been fine Matthew!” Oh god, she was so excited she could rip his pants off and ride him like no tomorrow. But she played it cool and let Matthew to sit on a chair. “So, what brings you here honey?” She smiled slyly and circled her finger around the table. “

W-Well…It’s been awhile.” Canada answered, avoiding eye contact with her. Why was he so nervous, they’d had sex before so why was he always so scared to show affection? “I thought it would be nice to give you a surprise.”

Her face beamed with delight as soon as she heard to word “surprise”. It had been a long time since their last romp and she was ready for some more.”Oh really? What kind of surprise?”

“A-A visit of course.” he stammered, blushing even harder. Was she talking about…sex? “B-But…umm, we can like, have some fun too.” he was going to be more confident, chicks love confident men, or at least that’s what France told him.

“A visit? Oh Matthew~” She chimed and leaned over the table, her shirt almost unbuttoned and was showing her midnight black bra.” I had so many things in plan, I missed you SO much~” She tried to act sexy, Matthew was a shy dude, and shy dudes liked sexy.

Oh god, her cleavage, Canada could see her cleavage. Also was that…her bra? “M-Many things?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off of her large chest, finding the task impossible to do.

“Yes, many, many things!” She moved closer, setting the tub of ice cream aside and making small circles across his chest. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Canada could feel his pants getting tighter as Cuba’s chest grew closer. “A-Alright, the bedroom then?” he asked, of course knowing what she had planned, she wasn’t being very subtle about it after giggled and grabbed Matthew by the collar, sinking him to her level.” I had something else in mind, why don’t you come with me?” She tugged him by the collar gently.

Canada stood up, following behind. Not the bedroom? Where they going to do it somewhere else?”B-But Cuba, what’s wrong with the bedroom, it’s warm, and comfy, and private.

“You don’t want to see the suprise have for you Matthew darling?” She turned away from him and undid her bra a bit, making sure it showed some nipples. Then she leaned foward on his chest and rubbed on him.” Please? Just for me?”

Canada was about to pass out, oh god he was getting nipple, this surprise must really be great. “O-Of course I do Cuba, l-let’s go.”

She grinned and pulled him to the basement, past numerous boxes and almost set up BDSM equipment. Finally, she pushed him into a seat and sat on the floor smiling and undoing her top. The basement? Weird but alright. “C-Cuba…” he moaned out, hands shaking as he tried to decide whether or not he should move or not. He so wanted to grab onto those breasts but what if Cuba had planned some kind of striptease?

Cuba got and and sat on Canada’s lap. Rubbing and grinding on him and finally shoving thme in his face. She giggled and twisted a braid. “You like?”

“Y-Yes…” he muttered, staring right at them, deciding that enough was enough and grabbed both of them, squeezing softly as he leaned in for a kiss. She planted her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his head and legs behind his back. Cuba broke the kiss eventually and started to take off her shorts. Canada happily kissed back, whimpering as Cuba backed off.

“Sh-Should I undress too?” he asked, starting to feel a bit awkward and confused. “Yeah, I need to get a few things from my room, stay here.” She ran upstairs to her room to get her outfit and one for Canada.”Lingerie? Nah. BDSM? I guess. He needs something a bit hardcore.” Canada was a bit taken aback by Cuba’s sudden leave. What did she need? Maybe a sexy outfit, that would be nice.. She came down wearing a dominatrix outfit, showing her breasts and vagina out in the open while holding a pair of leather pants and boots for Canada.

“N-Nice outfit…” Canada said, looking at the strange leather outfit Cuba was wearing. It was a bit strange but oh well. “I-I get some too?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to be in such a ridiculous looking outfit.

She smiled and handing him the boots and the shorts, hitting his ass as he went to change.”Don’t hurt yourself~” She said in a sweet tone. Canada shreiked as he was smacked, taking the clothes and walking a few steps away. Slowly he started to undress, turning around in embarassment as he slipped off his pants, starting to pull on the leather ones. Next were the boots and after he was done he walked back over, giving Cuba a curious look.

“You like?” She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Canada kissed back wrapping his arms around Cuba’s shoulders. “S-Sure, it’s kinda weird though, what do you have planned?” he asked.

“BDSM, you know what that is right?” She looked at him with an innocent face.

Hoping he would feel bad for not making her happy or something. “B-BD…SM?” Canada asked, a bit shocked. “L-Like…bondage and stuff?” his face was heating up again, did Cuba want him to dominate her, how weird that would be… She giggled and circled around his nipple.

“Why of course!” She pulled his curl slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist.”Unless, you don’t want to do me..”

Canada squeeked as his curl was toyed with, hating that damn sensetive spot. “O-Of course I do, I-I love sex with you, you’re so beautiful.” he said, “A-And if you wanna do bondage stuff that’s fine.

“She beamed with glee, picked him up and threw him on him on a table.”I love you Mattie~” Canada screamed as he was thrown, surprised by the sudden movement. “I-I love you too.” he said, leaning up on his elbows. “So…how are we gonna do this exactly?”

Well~” She poked her fingers together and hummmed slightly.”I just want to shove a few things side you to see what happens~”

“I-Inside…me?” Canada asked, eyes opening wide in shock. “B-But I’m a man, you’re the woman, not me.” this was weird, Cuba wasn’t a man, why did she want to do that?

“There is nothing wrong in a woman wanting to shove something up her lover.” She pouted then lied down next to Matthew and reached for his penis.”Unless you want something else~” Canada gasped, bucking up into Cuba’s touch. “I-If that it what you want, w-we can try it.” he said, not entirely oposed to the idea after all.

Her face beamed with glee as he went to fetch the strap on. She came back with the strap on and some lube.”ready honey?”

“Y-Yeah…totally.” Canada said, eyeballing the thing. It was rather large, or at least it looked large to him. “Umm…r-remember to prepare me first honey.” “I’ll be careful honey, quit worrying.”

To be honest, when Canada whined about something, she would want to punch him in the face. But she wouldn’t since she actually liked having a boyfriend. “I won’t make it hurt, just relax baby~” She poured some lube into her hand, fuck it was cold.

“S-Sorry…” Canada said, spreading his legs for her. “I-I know you’ll be careful, I’ve just never done this before is all.” “Just relax, it’s like regular fucking but I top.”

She pushed two fingers coated with lube inside her lover, then some on the strap on.”Ready Matt?” She hoisted his legs into the hair, the stap on touching his asshole gently.

Canada was panicking again, scared that he might not have been prepared enough. “W-Wait…th-that’s too big.” why was he panicking again? If Cuba could take it surely he could. Canada squirmed a bit, the feeling rather uncomfortable but not painful. “Y-Yeah…” he said, wondering when it would start feeling good.

She smiled and pushed into him gently, hoping he wouldn’t whine about it being inside him. Canada bit down on his lower lip, pain flaring up in his ass as he was slowly stretched. “A-Ahh…” he gasped, feeling a few tears prick at his eyelids.

“No,no,no.”Cuba whispered as he leaned over and wiped his tears away.”Don’t cry, you’ll feel good in a bit.” “Y-Yeah…” Canada muttered, wrapping his legs around Cuba.”Y-You can move, I’ll be fine.” he was tough, it was just a dildo in the ass, he could take it. “Just hold your breath for a bit and you’ll be fine.” She thrusted into him at a steady pace, not too fast but not too slow either.

“Ahh..” Canada moaned out, buicking up as his nipple was pinched as well as Cuba finding his prostate. “Ohh…there, right there~

“But I dun’t wanna hurt you Mattie~” She cooed, pinching his nipple harder. “Didn’t you find this uncomfortable?”

“I-It’s good now Cuba, a-aim there again.” he said, moaning even louder, unable to believe he was actually enjoying this. “I-It’s good now Cuba, a-aim there again.” he said, moaning even louder, unable to believe he was actually enjoying this.

She started to go a bit faster, sucking and pinching at his nipple as she did so.”So, you like it?” “Y-Yess…” Canada moaned, wishing Cuba would touch him, stroke him cock. “P-Please, t-touch me Cuba.”

“As you say~” She moved her hand around Canada’s pubic area, just to tease him. “C-Cubaaa…” Canada groaned, trying to move so her hand would touch him. “N-Not nice t-to teease.”

She giggled and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and started to jerk him off.”I like your cock, so pale and pink~”.

“Ahh…” he moaned, bucking up into her hand. He never would have thought being filled would feel so good, no wonder Cuba enjoyed it so much.

Canada moaned one last time before coming, spilling his seed all over his stomach and chest. “Ahh, s-so good…”

Cuba smiled and lied on his chest. Moving her finger in circles around his nipple and kissed him.”So, you had fun?”

“Y-Yeah…” Canada sighed, closing his eyes, kissing her back. “That was better than I thought it would be honestly.”

“I’m happy you liked it, would you be willing to do it again though?” Cuba giggled.

“O-Of course.” Canada gasped, leaning up to kiss Cuba again. “You’re so pretty Cuba, I’m glad you love me.”

She leaned foward just to kiss him.”I’m happy you love me too honey~”


End file.
